Lospass Airport
Lospass Airport is a location in Flower, Sun, and Rain. As the name suggests, it handles flights in and out of Lospass Island. At the end of every 'day' that Sumio Mondo experiences during his stay on the island, an airplane takes off from the airport and explodes shortly afterwards; this is due to a bomb having been placed on it by the mysterious Sundance Shot. Story The airport is first seen during the introduction, while Sumio approaches the island from the connecting highway. While he is driving through the tunnel located beneath the airport Sundance is seen entering a stall in the men's bathroom near Gates 1 and 2. The airport is not seen again until the final day, when Sumio drives there in Giggs. Upon arriving he discovers entry to the airport is blocked by a Fantasista, an 'android bomb' designed by Stephan Charbonie. Charbonie talks briefly with Sumio before taking Giggs and disappearing, whilst Sumio is left behind to carry out the task of disabling all the Fantasistas within the airport. Once all of them are deactivated, Sumio makes his way to Gate 2, but decides to quickly visit the bathroom first. Upon entering a stall, however, he emerges from the next stall along (the one that Sundance had originally entered); when he tries to board the plane the captain and flight attendant are respectively revealed to be Koshimizu and Remy, who prevent him from boarding the plane at gunpoint. Meanwhile, Toriko Kusabi appears and informs 'Sumio' that he is actually a being known as Kamui, and that a friend of her father's will be along shortly to resolve the whole affair. The real Sumio Mondo finds himself in the men's bathroom again, and upon exiting heads to Gate 2. After using Catherine to jack into the other Sumio the impostor is revealed to be none other than Sundance Shot. Sundance then proceeds to summon 15 other Sumio Mondos, whose memories the 16th and final Sumio has been experiencing during his time on Lospass. Following Sumio's departure from Lospass on the airplane with Peter Bocchwinkur the airport's fate is not shown; Peter's comments about the island leave the question of whether or not the island really did explode ambiguous, although since the after-credits text mentions that Lospass Island 'disappeared' after fulfilling its function, the airport presumably disappeared along with it. Layout Lospass Airport is located on the western side of the island, and is directly connected to the Lost and Past Highways stretching off to the north and south of the airport. Its main building is circular in shape, and features three floors: the upper two are semi-circular entrance levels which open out onto the island's road network, whilst the ground first floor is a huge circular lobby. The lobby is connected to a corridor overlooking Gates 1 and 2. Music The primary theme played in Lospass Airport is 'An American in Paris', originally composed by George Gershwin and remixed by Torn. In the PS2 version 'Sleepy KATH' plays during the jack-in sessions with the Fantasistas, although this is replaced for unknown reasons with an unnamed track in the DS release. 'Final Mondo' plays during Sumio's final conversation with Sundance Shot. Lost and Found Report Items * No.50 (Toilet Deodoriser) - Located in the 3rd urinal on the right in the men's bathroom. (R-18) * No.51 (Model Aircraft) - Located in the middle of the second row of seats on the right in the 1F Lobby. (R-18) Category:Places in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise